


Slip of the Tongue

by Scarlett_sama



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Kidnapping, M/M, Romance, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_sama/pseuds/Scarlett_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When sightings of a woman with pointed ears and a tail pop up in a small town, and civilians disappear; the Cram School group finds them investigating the phenomenon. It's only when feelings reach their limits and rage bursts forth, that Bon finds himself lost without his classmates and captured. Find out what happens to our beloved Bon in Slip of the Tongue. Request for iKumori from FF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Request iKumori

Slip of the Tongue

Chapter 1~

"Where are we going, Yukio!" Rin whined for the fifth time in the past hour, as his Bon rolled his eyes across the isle. "You said we'd be at our mission hours ago!"

"We will, Nii-san. Be patient." Yukio scolded, as Rin pouted and sulked in his seat.

A soft mumble came from the demon, before he turned to look out the window of the train. His tail swaying against the train seat next to him, as his fingers played with one of the straps on his sword case and stared out the window. His crystal blue eyes focused on nothing in particular, as his midnight blue hair fell in his face and attempted to block his view. Something the demon didn't take too kindly, as he pulled out the silver hair clip Bon had given him months back and clipped his bangs back. It taking a few moments, before Bon turned his eyes away from the demon and was immediately faced with a smirking Shima watching him intently. The older teen's manga long forgotten beside him, as Bon gave him a frown and knew exactly what was coming. Especially with his heart thundering in his chest.

"What?" Bon challenged, as Shima gave him the 'you know what' look.

"Bon-"

"Don't start." The brunette n' blonde grumbled, as he turned his attention back to the scripture book in his hand.

"Oh, come on!" Shima whined, as Bon rolled his eyes and Miwa tried to ignore their conversation all together. "All you have to do is get up and sit beside him, Bon."

"I said don't start. This is my own problem, Shima."

"Well, if you don't make a move someone else will." The pink-haired teen put in, as Bon shot him a glare. "Hey, I'm just saying Rin-chan has been getting some love letters lately; and it won't be long before one of them asks him out. You've got to make you're move, before someone takes him."

"And I told you to drop it." Bon growled, as he looked up from his book and glared at his childhood friend. "This is my own problem, and I'll deal with it however I choose."

"So in other words, you're never going to tell him and you'll suffer while Rin-chan gets together with some hot babe. Nice one, dude." The older deadpanned, as Miwa squeaked beside the brunette n' blonde and Bon's face turned red. "By the time you actually get a chance to tell him how you feel, it'll be too late and you'll be coming to me for help; and I am not helping you with that again. The last chick that hit on him wasn't even good when I got to her."

In response, Bon smacked his best friend over the head with his book. The older letting out a whine in pain, as he let out a few complaints and Rin turned his gaze away from the window. The brunette n' blonde catching the demon's eye, as the demon watched them with curiosity. Rin's deep crystal blue eyes darting between Shima and him, as Bon felt his face flush and Rin raised an eyebrow at him. The brunette n' blonde's heart rate speeding up, before he glared at the younger and Shima shot him a look of warning.

"What are you looking at, Okumura?" Bon demanded, as his voice came out harsh and Shima face palmed himself.

"Nothing." Rin mumbled, as he shot him an equally harsh glare and tone, before turning back to look out the window.

Shima sending him a glare the moment Rin's back was turned to them, as Bon immediately looked down at the book in his hands. It was in that moment, that he didn't even have to look up to see the disappointed look on his best friend's face. He had seen it enough to realize it was there, and they both knew this had happened on more than one occasion. Every time him and the demon fought, yelled at each other, and threw insults at one another; that very look was etched onto his best friend's face. They both knew why the brunette n' blonde acted in such a manor around the demon, and had been trying to fix it for some time, but at times like these it was becoming a lost cause. No matter how hard he held these feelings for his demonic classmate, he could never truly express them; and that was his own downfall. Yet his pride wouldn't let his best friend give his secret away to the young demon, because he was afraid of Rin's reaction. He was afraid of what he'd say, think of him, how he'd look at him the moment he knew. It wasn't the feelings he was afraid of, but the reaction after his feelings were known. Those themselves were enough to make the brunette n' blonde fear his classmates own reaction.

The older teen across from him let out a sigh, before Shima picked up his manga book and went back to reading. The brunette n' blonde's mind nowhere close to the scriptures he was supposed to be reading, as he caught a side glance of his demonic classmate and Shima chuckled.

"What?" Bon demanded, as he looked up at his classmate.

"Nothing." The older quickly spoke, as he waved his hand to reassure him and Bon gave him a warning glance. "Your face just reminded me of that girl that tried hitting on you a few weeks back."

"Oi!"

* * *

"Gather around, so I can explain the mission." Yukio called, as the lot of them were getting off the train and started quickly walking over to their teacher.

Rin the nosiest among them, as he jumped off the train and made a noise of happiness. The young demon practically jogging over to his brother, with the Kurikara slung over his shoulder and his tail swaying behind him. Bon watching the older Okumura twin rush after his brother, as Shima walked past him and nudged him in the shoulder. The brunette n' blonde shooting his best friend a warning glance, before he followed after his classmates and stood by his best friends. His overexcited classmate practically jumping up and down, as he kept bugging his younger brother about the mission; till Yukio turned and glared at the older. Rin immediately backing down, as he shrunk into himself and muttered an apology. The lot of the gathered around their teacher, as Yukio turned his attention away from his older twin and started his explanation.

"A week ago a missing persons report was filled to the local police here. The local authorities thought that it was a common criminal at first and upped their security on the town. A few days after their first report a second one was filled by a common house owner. He described a suspicious woman with longer ears and a tail luring a civilian into an alleyway that they later never came back out of. When the report was filled it was automatically transferred the Vatican and they suspected a demon is involved in all this, which is why we're here." Yukio quickly explained, as the brunette n' blonde quickly took in the information and watched Rin stare at his brother with no interest at all. "Our objective is to find any evidence of supernatural activity, and find any clues to all the civilians that have disappeared."

"So in other words we're just looking for information?" Rin frowned, as the younger twin gave him a nod. "That is so boring! I want to use my sword and kill something!"

"Not every mission is about you getting involved with fighting demons!" Yukio sternly spoke, as Rin puffed out his cheeks.

"You just don't want me to get hurt again, like the last mission." Rin shot back, as Yukio glared at him. "What? I had that situation under control! I knew the stupid lizard thing could breath fire and you distracted me! If you hadn't yelled I would've been fine!"

"And if I hadn't have yelled, it would've killed you." Yukio spoke darkly, as he turned his back to his brother and turned to the lot of them. "Do you understand the mission?"

The lot of them quickly nodded, before their teacher filled through the clipboard in his hand and Rin mumbled an insult under his breath. One that was completely ignored by the younger twin, and the rest of the class; as their teacher let out a quick breath and looked at them.

"Since this is a simple 'information gathering' mission, I'm going to split you up into groups of two." The brunette spoke, as the older twin let out a groan behind him. "And since Nii-san would rather be killing demons, I'm going to pair you up with Suguro. The rest of you will be in another group."

In the height of their teacher's announcement, Bon felt his heart stop. His eyes immediately meeting the demon's, as Shima gave him a nudge and the brunette n' blonde felt his face flush. The young demon barely paying much attention to him personally, as he frowned at his brother's announcement and then the realization hit him.

"Why am I stuck with Bon?" Rin complained, as Yukio frowned at his older brother. "Why can't you stick me with Takara? At least I won't end up arguing with him!"

"At least I don't go around swinging a sword around like an idiot!" The puppet rudely barked out, as Rin glared at the thing.

"How am I an idiot? At least I actually-"

Feeling an argument coming on, Bon sighed and walked toward the demon. Rin not even paying the slightest bit of attention to the area around him, till Bon wrapped an arm around his neck. A gasp of surprise leaving the younger, as the brunette n' blonde took a map from their teacher and started dragging the struggling demon away in a random direction.

"We're going to go check in this direction." Bon called out behind him, as Rin gave up on getting away and started yelling insults after their classmate.

Something that quickly pissed off the older, as they made it around the corner and Bon let go of the demon. A frown on his face, as Rin stood up straight and brushed his clothes off. A glaring immediately being sent as way, as the demon's tail lashed out behind him and Bon ignored his classmate. The brunette n' blonde pulling open the map, as Rin gawked at him and put his hands on his hips in frustration.

"So now you're going to ignore me?" The demon demanded, as Bon quickly looked over the map.

"We never started a conversation, so I'm not technically ignoring you."

"Then why did you drag me off like that?"

"You were making too much noise and giving me a migraine."

"Well I'm sorry I gave you a migraine, _Princess_." Rin spoke, as a displeased look settled into his features and Bon felt his face heat up.

"P-Princess? What did I tell you about calling me that?" Bon practically stuttered, as he gripped the map tightly in his hands and glared at his classmate. "We both agreed that we wouldn't bring up that name again the moment we left Kyoto."

"Well, no one is here. So I think me calling you by that name is perfectly fine, _Princess Suguro_." Rin easily shot back, as Bon glared at the younger and turned back to the map. "What?"

"What's up been up with you lately? You've been acting really touchy ever since you and Okumura-sensei got back from winter break."

There was a slight pause, as the older Okumura twin stared at him in slight shock. The kind of look in the younger's eyes that said the brunette n' blonde hit a mark that wasn't supposed to be hit and the younger was now on his guard. His deep crystal blue eyes watching him intently, as he took a step back and something flashed across the younger's eyes. A strike of bright blue the older had never seen before, as Rin quickly looked away and pushed past him to continue down the alleyway they had walked down into.

"Let's go get this stupid mission over with. All of a sudden I don't feel so good."

* * *

_Blue Exorcist and it's characters do not belong to me._ _These characters belong to Kazue Kato._


	2. Chapter 2

Request iKumori

Slip of the Tongue

Chapter 2~

"Will you slow down? We made a wrong turn somewhere!" Bon called out in frustration, as he tried to keep up with the demon a few yards ahead of him. "Rin-!"

"I know where I'm going!" Rin finally snapped, as he turned around and glared at the older. "Will you just let me take over for once?"

"You don't even know where you're going. You haven't even looked at the damn map." Bon frowned, as he pointed to said map in his hands and tried to ignore the death glare he got from the younger.

"I don't need a map. I'm a demon, remember?" Rin spoke, as he turned his back to the older and started heading down another alleyway.

"That's a dead end!" Bon called out after him.

A few seconds later a growl of frustration was heard, before the young demon came stomping out of the alleyway with a pissed look on his face. His tail lashing out behind him as he shot the older a glare; and headed down another.

"Dead end." Bon sighed, as he turned his attention back to the map.

His classmate once again stomping angrily out of the alleyway, before he headed down the road behind the older. The brunette n' blonde not even bothering to look back, before rolling his eyes and looked up from the map.

"That's the way we came, moron."

"Fine!" Rin shouted, as he walked back and stood in front of the older. "Since you've got the ' _map_ ' and you're the _smart one_ , why don't you point us in the right direction?"

Another sigh left the older, as he looked down at the map and headed in the only direction the demon hadn't gone. A frustrated look appearing on the younger's face as the realization hit him, and quickly followed after him. The older barely paying any attention to the younger's grumbling behind him, as he rubbed his temples and tried to focus. It hadn't even been a half hour since they left the group and they were already lost beyond compare. Not to mention the older was forming another migraine.

"The demon is that way!" Rin suddenly blurted out, as he went to run off toward another dead end and Bon grabbed his arm. "Hey! You're going to let it get away!"

"It's another dead end." Bon spoke, as he pointed it out on the map for the younger.

"Give me that!" Rin snapped, as he grabbed the map from the older and looked it over. "What the hell is wrong with this town? Almost every alleyway is a dead-end! How are we supposed to catch this thing?"

"We're not supposed to catch it. We're supposed to be finding clues." The brunette n' blonde spoke, as he took the map back and ignored the younger's displeased frown. "You can't just go after any demon that moves and attack it."

"You sound like Yukio." The younger mumbled, as he crossed his arms and walked to the entrance of another dead-end alleyway.

"He's right, though. Not every mission we get-"

"I know! Every mission we get won't be about killing demons!" Rin spoke, as he growled and glared at the older. "But that's what I was born for, wasn't it? I wouldn't be born with these powers, if I'm supposed to sit around and do nothing!"

"We're not doing nothing, Rin. We're-"

"I know!"

A frown fell over the older's features, as he watched the demon angrily pace around and check the nearby alleyways. His tail lashing every which way behind him, as it jerked from side to side and curled up on occasion. Almost as if it was searching for something. Something that was close enough to feel, but not grab a hold of.

"Dammit! The demon is so close, I can feel it!"

"Are you sure it's even the demon we're looking for?" Bon asked, as the younger's head snapped toward him. "And when did you get the ability to feel the presence of demons?"

A stretch of silence filled the air around them, as the demon's tail finally seemed to relax and wrap itself around the younger's thigh. An uncertain look in the younger's eyes, as that same flash of light blue light flashed across the demon's eyes. Almost as if simple eye contact was creating the light show in the younger's eyes for a spilt second, before he turned away.

"I got it over winter break." Rin mumbled, as his tail lashed out behind him and the demon's eyes bolted over in a random direction; before he let out a growl. "It got away, again!"

"Speaking of winter break, you seem different. Did something happen?" Bon asked, as the younger stiffened for a split second. "You seem a bit more irritated and stressed."

"I'm not stressed." Rin mumbled, as he frowned at the older. "Besides, it doesn't concern you."

"It does when you can't even preform a mission properly. You've been all over the place since we've started and you've gotten us lost. Maybe you should relax and let me-"

"Well sorry I was trying to help! I'll just leave it to you, then! You can get us back on track and lose the demon!"

"For the third time, we're gathering-"

"Dammit, it disappeared again!"

"Will you listen to me?" Bon yelled, as he grabbed the demon's arm and forced the younger to look at him. "Stop trying to go after it! We're looking for information, not the demon!"

"Like you're one to talk! You can't sense the damn thing! You're just hiding behind the bloody map and following directions like a good boy! You try finding the thing without a damn map!"

"Fine!" Bon snapped, as he shoved the map into the demon's chest and shot the younger a glare. "You take the damn map and find the thing by yourself! I'm going to go gather information like we're supposed to! Go get yourself killed for all I care!"

In the heat of the older's frustration, the brunette n' blonde turned on his heel and headed back the way they had gotten lost. Leaving behind a pissed and shocked Rin, who watched the older angrily walk away from him. The ever-lingering presence that he had been feeling this entire time slowly fading, as his classmate disappeared and the younger looked down at the crumpled map against his chest.

"Fine, get lost for all I care." Rin mumbled, as he unceremoniously folded the map and shoved it in his pocket, before heading in the other direction.

* * *

Bon let out a frustrated growl, as he stopped in the middle of an intersection he couldn't remember and tried to recall the map. Something that quickly failed, as a mental picture of a shocked Rin holding the map to his chest flashed through his head, before the older shook his head clear and let out a curse. Leave it to him to be thinking about the older demon at a time like this, instead of trying to find a way back to the hotel they were staying at for the night. Rin was always plaguing his thoughts, and for this to happen now was no surprise. Ever since he first saw the younger he had fallen headfirst into the never-ending pit he was stuck in now, and had never seemed to find a way out. Even with Shima's perverted jokes and harsh comments, he had never once hated Rin. Sure, he argued with him from time to time; but the young demon had it coming. Rin had a bigmouth and sometimes he needed some sense slapped into him. Well, metaphorically so to speak.

"Dammit, I'm lost." The brunette n' blonde muttered, as he rubbed his temples and tried to focus. "I must have made a wrong turn."

 _ **"Lost?"**_ A voice spoke, as the teen quickly turned to see a woman walking up toward him.

Her hair a nice ocean blue, as it stopped just past her shoulders and covered the sides of her face and her ears. The woman's eyes a stormy grey, and a modern white kimono covering her frame, as she stopped beside him and gave him a sweet smile. One that easily calmed the brunette n' blonde down, as he gave her a small nod.

_**"Where are you going?"** _

"The local hotel." The teen quickly answered, as she gave him a small nod. "I'm supposed to meet some friends there."

 _ **"Well, you're in luck. I know a quick way to get there."**_ She spoke, as she gently set a hand on his shoulder and guided him toward one of the alleyways. _**"I've lived here long enough to know all the shortcuts."**_

Bon gave the woman a small nod, as he followed her and felt a sense of uneasiness wash over him. An unknown sense telling him he wasn't safe, as he gripped at the prayer beads in his hand and glanced over at the woman. Her eyes focused on the path ahead, as the younger felt something brush against his leg and almost froze on the spot. The woman not paying the slightest attention to him, as he glanced down and noticed the ocean blue colored tail swaying underneath the kimono.

It not even taking the teen a few moments, before he pushed himself away from the woman; and put some distance between them. Something that barely fazed her, as she easily brushed off his shove and turned to face him. Her storm grey eyes bring holes into his chocolate brown ones, as he started muttering the first hymn he could think and pulled out his prayer beads. A displeased look befalling the woman's face, as she pulled out a ribbon and tied her hair back to reveal her pointed ears; and keep her hair back.

 _ **"Seems like I caught myself an exorcist."**_ She mused, as she sighed. _**"I was hopping to bring you back unharmed, but it seems like I'm going to have to be a little rough."**_

Before the older had even expected it, the demon was in front of him. Her hand raised to strike, before a light crackle filled the air and she was thrown back by the unknown force. The brunette n' blonde barely able to comprehend what had just happened, as his hymn came to a stop; and he watched the small blue spark disappear. Even the woman would've known the hymn he was using was to soften the blows of incoming demons, not repel them. Whatever that spark was, wasn't his own incantation.

 _ **"Figures a human like you would have a demon mate at this age."**_ She scoffed, as she stood up and brushed herself off. _**"Whoever it is, is pretty strong for one so young though."**_

"Mate?"

A small chuckle left the demon, as she pulled out a dried leaf out of her hair.

 _ **"You have a mate, and you don't even realize it. How pathetic."**_ She spoke, as the teen took a few steps back. _**"Looks like, even if you have a mate, this will be easy. Good thing he's not close by. It's a shame he won't be able to see me take you away though."**_

The next thing the teen knew, everything around him turned black.

* * *

"Rin-chan, you made it here on time!" Shima practically yelled in happiness, as he glomped the demon in the doorway.

"I can make it on time if I want to." Rin mumbled, as Yukio shot him a frown and Shima looked over the demon's shoulder.

"Where's Bon?"

"What do you mean, where's Bon?" Rin frowned, as Shima looked at him in surprise and pushed past him to look around in the hallway.

"I teamed Suguro and you together, Nii-san. You're supposed to come back with him." Yukio spoke, as he pushed up his glasses and frowned at him. "Where is he?"

"Like hell I know! We had a fight and he stormed off in the other direction! I didn't know I had to keep track of him!"

"He was your partner, Nii-san. You were supposed to stay with him." The brunette spoke, as Shima pulled out his phone and tried to get in contact with his best friend. "If he got lost we might have a problem on our-"

"I can't reach him, Sensei. I keep getting his voicemail." Shima spoke, as he covered the mouthpiece on his cell phone. "He never leaves his cell phone off."

"Alright." The younger twin sighed, as he looked to the older. "What did you guys fight over exactly, Nii-san?"

"Directions." Rin mumbled, as Yukio frowned at him. "What? Just because he had the damn map, doesn't mean I didn't know where the demon was! I could sense it when it got too close, and he kept stopping me from going after it! If he would've let me go off I would've gotten it by now!"

"Nii-san, I told you this is an information gathering-" The younger paused, as he drank in his older twin's words and the rest of the demon's classmates were listening in. "Wait, did you say you could sense it?"

"Yes! I kept trying to go after it, but Bon wouldn't let me go find it. It kept disappearing and reappearing so much I got pissed and yelled at him." Rin spoke, as Yukio glanced down at his clipboard and chewed on his lip. "Why? Are my powers screwed up again?"

"Again? When did you're powers get messed up?" Izumo butted in, as Rin stiffened and tried to ignore the stares he was getting.

"They, kind of got messed up during Christmas break." Rin mumbled.

"Both of ours did." Yukio added, as he looked up from his clipboard and at his older brother. "Nii-san, did this presence of the demon disappear not long after Suguro left?"

"Yeah, why?" Rin asked, a puzzled look on his face as his classmates gave the two brothers weird looks.

A pleased smile stretched across his younger brother's face, as he walked over to his backpack leaning against the wall of the hotel room and pulled out an old hardback book. The cover worn and coming apart, as he pulled the book open and leafed through the pages. The younger stopping, when he found what he was looking for and skimmed through the contents. The room silent, as Shima finally gave up on calling his best friend and closed the open door behind him to give them a little more privacy from the rest of the hotel.

"Our powers aren't messed up." Yukio finally spoke, as the older twin gave him a weird look. "Do you remember when we went back home from break and Izumi made that joke about how we were close to _coming of age_?"

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with this? That doesn't explain the presence."

"Isn't _coming of age_ a demonic term?" Miwa hesitantly stuttered out, as Yukio nodded.

"To be precise, it's when a demon reaches the human age of sixteen. It's at this time a demon's inner powers are awakened and they have the ability to search for their mate." Yukio spoke, as he read right out of the book in his hands before looking at his twin. "So it wasn't our powers that were messed up then-"

"We gained new ones." Rin finished, as he walked over to his brother's side and looked at the page. "But what the hell is a mate, and why would we be searching for one?"

A soft chuckle left Shima, as Rin looked up from the book and looked at his pink-haired friend. A confused look on the demon's face, as Izumo rolled her eyes.

"Rin-chan, a mate is essentially the one _being_ in both Ghenna and Assiah that were born to be with you forever." The pink-haired teen spoke, as the demon's face turned pink. "That presence wasn't a demon, it was Bon."

Silence filled the room, as Rin stared at his friend in complete shock. His mind completely blank, as he looked to the floor and tried to grasp the concept. His younger brother gently shutting the book in his hands, as Izumo let out a huff of frustration and summoned her familiars to go search for Bon. Shima giving him a worried look, as he walked up to the demon and gently shook his shoulders.

"Rin-chan, are you okay?" The teen spoke gently, as the demon snapped back to reality and looked at the older. "You look a little pale."

"I-is he really my-" The rest of the demon's sentence died away, as Shima gave him a nod. The demon's blood running cold, as a panic rose up in him and he quickly turned to his brother. "How do I find him? Is there anyway I can locate him?"

In a rush, his younger brother pulled the book open again and started flipping through the pages once more. The pink-haired teen announcing that he was going with Miwa to find clues of where Bon went, as Shiemi quickly followed after Izumo. The older demon shaking from head to toe, as he watched his younger brother search through the never-ending pages for clues. His body nearly numb, as his tail swayed behind him in anxiousness.

"Nii-san, are you alright?" Yukio asked, as he looked at his brother in worry. "Maybe you should-"

"No, I have to find him." Rin quickly interrupted, as he grabbed the book and started flipping through the pages. "I can't believe I yelled at him, and now he's gone. I have to find him, before something bad happens."

"Nii-san-"

"You go find Shima and keep him safe." The older spoke, as Yukio froze in place and looked at him in shock. "If he disappears too I don't think you'll be able to keep me calm with your mate gone. Stay with him and call me if you find anything."

"A-Alright, Nii-san." Yukio forced out, as he quickly headed for the door. "Don't stress yourself. Suguro's probably just lost."

Without another word, the younger twin quickly left the room. The older flipping through a few more pages, before he let out a curse and plopped onto the hardwood floor. His fingers desperately gripping the worn book, as he bit his lip and closed his eyes. Damn, was he stupid! One wrong move and the next his high tempered classmate turns out to be his mate; and to make matters worse he's missing. If it wasn't for his heart thundering in his chest and his body shaking, he would've burst right out of the damn hotel and torn every house down just to find him; but now he couldn't even stand up straight.

What had even gotten into him? Hadn't he been all high and mighty a few minutes ago? What had happened to his composure? Why did he feel like he had just been disconnected from the rest of the world? And what was this sudden feeling of loss crashing over him? Bon wasn't in trouble, was he?

"Not so high and mighty now, are we?" Takara's puppet practically screeched, as Rin jumped at the sound and glared at the thing. "Not everything can be solved by swinging a sword around!"

"I swear; if you don't shut the hell up I'll burn you!" Rin growled, as he forced himself to stand and head for the door. "I'm finding him, even if it's the last thing I ever do! So button your damn mouth shut!"

* * *

_Blue Exorcist and it's characters do not belong to me._ _These characters belong to Kazue Kato._


	3. Chapter 3

Request iKumori

Slip of the Tongue

Chapter 3~

A soft growl left the young demon, as he reached another dead-end. He had only been at this for twenty minutes and he was seconds away from breaking down walls to find his classmate. He hadn't heard a thing from his other classmates and his powers weren't even working now that he was actually trying. He couldn't feel a thing, not even the slightest hint of his mate's presence, and that's what put him on edge. Where was Bon? He couldn't have gotten that lost, couldn't have disappeared from out of nowhere. So where the hell was he?

Sure, he could go down the dark and depressing route to say he was dead; but the demon knew Bon was anything but dead. The brunette n' blonde wasn't stupid enough to get caught by some random demon and killed. Knowing him, he'd worm his way out of any situation with that brain of his and find his way back; but this was plain ridiculous. The demon was practically losing his mind over this.

" _Baby, can't you see! I'm calling, a guy like you should wear a warn-"_

"What is it Shima?" Rin quickly asked, as he pulled out his phone and answered it.

"I found something." The older spoke, as the demon frowned and rubbed the back of his head in frustration.

"What did you find?"

"Oh! Sorry, Rin-chan!" The older quickly apologized, as Rin rubbed his forehead. "I found Bon's prayer beads! He'd never leave these behind!"

"Where are you?" Rin quickly demanded, as he pulled the mauled map out of his pocket and quickly headed in his classmate's direction.

* * *

"Rin-chan, you made it!"

"You make it sound like I'm always late." Rin mumbled, as he refolded the worn looking map and shoved it in his pocket.

"You're always late, Nii-san." Yukio spoke, as he frowned at his older brother.

The younger shooting his younger brother a glare, before Shiemi and Izumo caught up with him. The demon immediately receiving a harsh smack to the back of the head, before he let out a growl and glared at Izumo.

"What the hell was that for?" Rin demanded, as Shiemi started apologizing for the rude tamer.

"You left us behind, you idiot!" Izumo scolded, as Shima tried to speak. "No wonder Suguro got lost! You have no patience!"

A wave of fury crashed over the older demon, as he gripped at the material of his jeans and his younger brother gave him a weary look. A look the both of them shared, as Rin gripped the old book in his hand tighter and let out a struggled breath. One that was noticed by even Izumo, as she shut her mouth for once and gave him an apologetic look.

"Rin-"

"Shima, you said you found something of Bon's." Rin interrupted the tamer, as the pink-haired teen gave him a nod.

"It's his prayer beads." The older spoke, as he handed over a red and white beaded bracelet. A silver engraved cross among the well kept beads, as the demon grazed his fingers over them and felt his chest tighten. He was so close he could feel it. Sure he couldn't feel the teen's presence, but he had a feeling deep in his gut that told him that he was close.

"Did you find anything else?"

"There was a struggle." Yukio spoke up, as he pointed out the streaked footprints in the soiled cement. "The more exaggerate streaks are definitely Suguro's, but the other one is smaller than his footprints. Plus I was able to pick up a little demonic energy still lingering about. He didn't get lost-"

"He was taken." Rin growled out, as he let out a curse and slammed his fist into the brick wall beside him.

A large crack splitting across the wall, as small pieces of brick fell onto the cement and broke apart at the demon's feet. Blood smeared across the surface, as the whole alleyway went silent and the demon pushed himself away from the wall.

"Nii-san-"

"I'm so stupid." The older twin mumbled. "I yelled at him, and now he's gone."

"He's not gone, Nii-san." Yukio quickly spoke, as he grabbed his twin's arm and turned the demon to face him. "If he was gone you'd know. He's your mate. You two are connected subconsciously. If he was gone, you'd know."

"Then where is he?" Rin demanded, as he shoved the bracelet into his twin's chest. "If he isn't gone, then where is he, Yukio? I can't feel him! He's gone, he has to be! I can't feel him, I can't find him, I can-"

Without a word, Yukio wrapped his arms around his older twin and pulled him to his chest. The action stunning the older, before he hugged his younger brother back and clung to him tightly. His whole body shaking, as he buried his face into his twin's exorcist coat and tried to calm his racing heart.

"Why can't I feel him? If he's my mate I should know where he is. I can't lose him, I can't."

"You're just not concentrating-"

"I am! I'm trying so hard, but I can't find him-"

"Rin-chan, you need to calm down." Shima quickly spoke, as he pulled the demon out of his younger brother's arms and shook him. "You're emotions are clouding everything else. If you can focus, you'll be able to find him."

In response, the older demon gave the pink-haired teen a small nod. His hands shaking, as he desperately gripped the bracelet in his hand. Shima giving him a sympathetic look, as he gently took the demon's hand in his and pried his fingers open to look at the prayer beads in his hand.

"Use this to find him. I heard demons can find people from objects someone has touched."

"A-Alright." Rin forced out, as Shima gave him a smile.

The demon letting out a deep breath, as he closed his eyes and focused all his mind power on the bracelet in his hand. His demonic energy around him circling in around the beads, as events started flickering through the demon's head. Moments that Bon had lived, as his childhood flashed underneath his eyelids and moved on toward his time at Cram School in lightning speed. The teen stumbling across their first encounter, as the demon felt his heart pound in his chest the demon felt his face flush. The sudden wave of feelings hitting him instantly, as he bit his lip and nearly lost his focus. The demon realizing that it was in that moment Bon had realized they had a connect, that the demon was his mate, and that fueled him to push forward.

A few moments passing by, before the images came to a halt. His classmate and a fairly tall women coming into his view, as she offered him directions and the next Bon was defending himself. The demon nearly missing the tail hiding underneath her kimono, if it hadn't been for Bon's sudden movement causing the edge of the kimono to lift up just a tad. A random mantra reaching the demon's ears, before she appeared in front of the older; ready to attack. It was then a light blue spark ignited between them and threw the woman back in a frenzy. His classmate in a state of shock, as he watched the spark disappear and the next she attacked. The demon grabbing him by the neck, before she threw him into the wall and knocked him out in an instant. The teen's prayer beads laying a few feet from him, as the woman walked over toward him and pulled him to his feet by his hair. A displeased look on her face, as she threw him over her shoulder and started heading further down the alleyway. Her form phasing right through the wall blocking her way, before she disappeared all together. The vision disappearing in an instant, as the demon was pulled back to reality and was staring into Shima's worried eyes.

"Rin-chan, are you okay?" The older asked, as the demon gave him a small nod. "You look like someone killed Kuro."

"I know where they went." Rin forced out, as he pushed past his classmate.

His younger brother shooting him a weird look, as the demon stopped in front of the wall at the end of the alleyway and put his classmates prayer beads in his pocket. A frown appearing on his face, as he stared at the wall in confusion and reached a hand out. His fingers barely even brushing the wall, before they went right through the surface and the demon jumped back in alarm. A round of gasps leaving his classmate, as Yukio walked up beside him and pulled out the map.

"No wonder we kept running into dead-ends." The younger twin spoke, as he pointed to all the dead-end alleyways. "The demon created fake dead-ends with an enchantment to make it look like the town was built that way, when really it was blocking off an area big enough for a house."

"You mean the demon is behind the wall?" Miwa timidly asked, as Rin glared at the fake wall.

"It's our only clue to find Bon." Rin spoke, as he walked back up to the wall and placed his hand on it once more. "And no fake wall is going to stop me from getting to him."

In an instant the illusion shattered to pieces in front of them. A few freaked gasps leaving his classmates, as the smoke billowed out and started to clear. A long one-story house sitting on a plot of poorly cared for land, as weeds and dead grass littered the lawn. The wooden house rooting and falling apart, as well at the dust and grime covered windows. The door no longer, and a lone broken rocking chair lying in a pathetic heap on the beaten porch. The very sight alone making Shima let out a girlish whine, as he hid behind his younger brother and Izumo stared at it in shock.

"Do we have to go in there?" Shima shakily forced out, as Rin headed right for the house without a second thought. "Rin-chan!"

"I can feel him." Rin called back, as he broke into a dead run till he reached the porch. The air around him thick with his classmate's presence, as it curled around and soothed him. The demon gently smiling, as he turned back to everyone else and motioned them to follow. "Come on, we have to find him."

"Are you sure he's really in there, Nii-san?" Yukio asked, as he gently patted Shima's head to calm him down. "The demon could've made it seem like he was here."

"How about I put it to the fact that if you try and move me from this very spot, I'll shred you to pieces and leave you for the ghouls to devour. Am I clear enough?"

"Y-yeah."

"Then I'm heading in. You guys follow if you want." Rin called out, as he walked onto the porch and inside without a second thought.

Dead silence reaching the demon, as a loud creak resounded through the house once in awhile. Cobwebs covering the ceilings and corners, as dust clung to old paintings. The wood rotting even on the inside, as huge holes appeared in places along the wall. Giving any passerby a clear view of the inside to any room they choose, as the demon noticed the two hallways split down the middle of the house and let out a sigh of frustration.

"Sensei, I want to go back. There are cobwebs everywhere!" Shima complained, as Rin rolled his eyes and looked back at his classmates that had finally decided to show up.

A quick word of reassurance leaving his younger brother, as he held the frightened wannabe aria close and looked at the two hallways.

"It's splits down the middle from the house right here." Rin spoke, as he looked at his younger brother. "You want to take one and I take the other?"

"Do you have the Kurikara?"

A nod left the older, as he pointed to the sword strapped to his right hip and got a nod of acceptance from his brother.

"You take everyone down one, and I'll go down the other." Rin quickly spoke, as he headed down the right hallway.

His strides taking him out of his brother's hearing range in seconds, as he gripped the sword at his side and the worn book in his hand. His heart pounding in his chest, as his classmate's presence grew denser around him and a loud creak sounded behind him. The demon not wasting a second, as he quickly drew his sword and turned on his heel. Rin meeting the woman from his classmate's memories right in the eyes, before she disappeared into thin air and everything went black.

* * *

_Blue Exorcist and it's characters do not belong to me._ _These characters belong to Kazue Kato._


	4. Chapter 4

Request iKumori

Slip of the Tongue

Chapter 4~

A soft click resounded through the room, as the brunette n' blonde leaning against the wall looked up toward the door. His mocha brown eyes meeting the female demon from before, who was carrying an unconscious Rin over her shoulder. His sword and a worn out book in her free hand, as she closed the door with her foot and turned in his direction. Her eyes meeting his, as she gave him a smirk and walked toward him. The teen mentally panicking, as he backed up in the wall and the ropes around his wrists dug into the skin. A small hiss of pain leaving his lips, before the woman stopped in front of him and dumped his classmate into his lap.

The teen looking down at the young demon in worry, as the woman threw Rin's things into a random corner and took her previous spot on the beaten and rotting desk by the door. Her stormy grey eyes watching him, as the older forced himself to ignore her and focus on the unconscious teen in his lap. Whose breathing was stable from what he could tell, as he gently moved his knee and brushed it against the demon's cheek. Something that barely had any effect at all, as the older slightly panicked and tried once again to wake up his classmate.

"Rin?" Bon softly spoke, as he once again brushed his knee against the demon's cheek. "Rin, can you hear me? Wake up."

At the most, the demon's tail lashed out against the older teen's legs and wrapped around one of them. The motion comforting and reassuring for the older, as he let out a breath of relief and once again brushed his knee against the younger's cheek.

"Rin, you need to wake up." Bon spoke a little louder, as the demon twitched slightly in his sleep and let out a mumble. The response slightly irritating the older, as he jabbed his other knee into the demon's stomach. His classmate letting out a yelp, as he practically jumped up and glared at him. At least the best he could with his hands tied behind his back and lying in the older's lap. "Took you long enough, idiot."

"Don't call me an idiot!" Rin growled, as he somehow sat up and then that same blue spark flashed across his eyes. "You're okay."

"Well, of course I'm-" Before the older could finish, the demon leaned into him and buried his face into the older's chest. A soft purr like noise coming from the demon, as the woman watching them let out a small chuckle and a smirk appeared on her face. "Wh-what the hell are you doing, you idiot?"

"I was so worried I had lost you forever." Rin softly spoke, as the brunette n' blonde felt his heart stop. "I'm glad you're alright."

His cheeks a bright red, as the demon looked up at him and gave him a grateful smile. The demon's deep crystal blue eyes looking up at him in pure happiness, as his tail tightened around his leg. His classmate's actions and words replaying in his head, as Rin raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"R-Rin-"

 **"I think you're little reunion is just about over."** The woman interrupted, as Rin's head whipped over in her direction and a growl left his lips. **"Relax little one. I won't hurt him, if you answer my questions."**

"I'm not answering shit for you." Rin spoke in a dangerous tone, as she frowned at him and stepped off the desk. "Don't come any closer."

 **"I could careless about you and your mate."** The woman deadpanned, as Bon felt his heart stop and looked at the young demon softly growling at the woman. The facts quickly clicking into place, as the female demon started heading for them and Rin's growls got louder. **"He is absolutely useless to me. He was just bait to bring you out."**

"He's not useless." Rin spoke, as she was halfway across the room. "Stay away from him!"

In an instant, she was in front of them with her fingers wrapped around the younger's throat. A pissed off look on her face, as she ignored the startled gasp she got from the younger and threw him across the room. The brunette n' blonde's classmate crashing right into the wall, as the rotten wood gave way and fell onto the young demon.

"Rin!"

 **"You're a rude for such a young one."** The female demon spoke, as she walked toward the demon and grabbed his classmate by the tail. The woman completely ignoring the scream of pain that left the younger. **"You need to be taught manners, young one."**

"Go. To. Hell." Rin growled, as he shakily pushed himself on his side and glared at the woman.

 **"You will be, if you don't behave."** The woman spoke, as she pulled Rin up off the floor by the back of his head. **"Besides, I have some questions that need answering."**

"I'm not telling you shit."

 **"I think we've gathered that young one, but you'll have no choice. I'm no ordinary demon."** She spoke, as she harshly threw the young demon onto the floor a good six feet from the older and ignored his hiss in pain. **"In both Assiah and Ghenna I am know by one name; Veritas. The goddess of-"**

"Veritas, goddess of truth." Bon finished, as the female demon frowned at the older.

 **"Does he always do that?"** She spoke, as she pointed to the brunette n' blonde.

"You have no idea." Rin chuckled, as he somehow got himself into the sitting position. "But I love him for it."

Without warning, Rin was on his feet with the Kurikara in his hand. His bright blue flames dancing across his skin, as he bared his fangs and held his sword at the ready. Veritas glaring at the young demon, as she bared her own fangs and her tail lashed back and forth under her kimono.

 **"You're such a rude child."** Veritas growled, as she glared at the younger. **"How'd you get free of the ropes? And how'd you get your sword? It was on the other side of the room!"**

"Magic." Rin spoke, as the woman stared at him stupidly and he let out a laugh.

**"You insolent little-"**

"No need to get your tail in a knot." Rin teased, as Bon rolled his eyes and kicked the younger in the leg. "The hell!"

"It'd help if you untie me moron."

"Oops! Sorry." Rin spoke, as he gave the older a gentle smile and the next the ropes were cut.

"Took you long enough." Bon scoffed, as he rubbed his sore wrists and stood up to stand behind the younger. "I thought you'd catch on quicker."

"You know me." Rin spoke, as he flashed the older a grin.

"Way too well."

"Oi!"

 **"You two done quarrelling?"** Veritas demanded, as she bared her fangs and glared at the two. **"Because neither of you are going anywhere, till-"**

"We answer your questions. I know." Rin sighed, as he rested his sword against his shoulder. "Go ahead and ask away. You are the goddess of truth, after all. You should be able to get the answers from me."

A low growl let the female demon, as she noticed the teasing one in the young demon's voice and Bon rubbed his temples. A migraine coming on the horizon, as Veritas relaxed a little and tried to regain her composure.

 **"Where is Mephisto hiding?** Veritas demanded.

"The moon." Rin randomly answered, as the woman stared at him in confusion. "No wait, it's the little asteroid that they said wasn't Pluto anymore."

**"Be serious!"**

"I am being serious, here. Have you seen the way he dresses?"

**"Then where is the Earth King Amaimon? He's been missing for months."**

"Got eaten by Kuro. Never piss off a Sith cat."

**"Where is the Japanese branch hidden?"**

"Last time I checked they were in America." Rin shrugged, as he held back a laugh at how red Veritas's face was. "Or maybe it was Russia. It keeps teleporting everywhere."

Before either of them could move, Veritas appeared in front of Rin and grabbed him by the neck. The woman holding the young demon a whole foot off the ground, as Rin let out a gasp for breath and dropped the Kurikara. The younger teen trying to pry her hands off his throat, as he tried to force air into his lungs.

 **"Stop playing around, you piece of trash!"** Vertias yelled, as her fingers dug deeper into the demons throat and ignored the younger demon's thrashing. **"I want answers! Not whatever comes to your mind!"**

"Put him down! You're suffocating him!" Bon yelled, as Vertias turned to him and gave him a glare; which easily turned into a smirk.

 **"Your mate has such a great idea."** Vertias purred, as she threw Rin into the wall. The woman letting an evil smirk stretch across her face, as she started heading for him. **"Since you're a demon my powers won't work, but since your mate is human it will."**

"St-stay away f-from him!" Rin coughed out, as he was trying to get up and force air into his lungs at the same time.

 **"Sorry young one, but I need answers."** Veritas growled, as she walked right up to the brunette n' blonde and grabbed his collar before he could get away. Her stormy grey eyes laced with anger and hunger. **"Now, be a good human and answer my next question. Where is Mephisto hiding?"**

"B-Bon, you don't have to answer her!"

"A-at True C-Cross Academy." The brunette n' blonde chocked out, as he tried to hold his breath.

**"Good. Now, where is Amaimon the Earth King?"**

"I don't know. He d-disappeared after Rin battled him."

**"When was that?"**

"R-right before True Cross was closed down."

**"Alright, then where is the Japanese branch located?"**

"It's-"

"Bon, don't!" Rin yelled, as the Veritas let out a growl and glared at the younger. "Just because she's a demon doesn't mean you have to tell her!"

"Rin-"

 **"Who is he to you?"** Veritas demanded, totally catching the two off guard, as Bon stared at the woman in front of him and harshly swallowed. **"What is the Son of Satan to you?"**

"H-he's…I-I…" Bon stuttered, as he looked between Veritas and Rin. His heart racing inside his chest. "H-he's-"

 **"Answer the damn question already!"** Veritas growled, as she tightened her hand around his collar and glared at him. **"Now!"**

"I-I love him!" Bon forced out, as both demons in the room froze. "I l-love Rin!"

The next Veritas was pushed back, as a bright blue spark ignited between them and sent her flying into the nearest wall. The flash of light circling around him, before Rin attacked him with a hug and snuggled into his chest. His demonic tail wrapping around the older's waist, as the younger looked up at him with his bright crystal blue eyes. The bright blue spark flashing across his eyes, as he smiled up at him and cupped his cheeks.

"I love you, too, Bon." Rin softly spoke, as leaned forward and placed a small kiss on the older's lips. A kiss that sent a sudden spark of pleasure and ease through the older, as Rin pulled away from his grasp and grabbed his sword. "Give me a minute to get rid of her, and I'll explain everything when we get back to the hotel."

Before the older could say a word, Rin walked toward the hole in the wall and slipped through the broken boards. His blue flames igniting the rooting wood, as a flash of blue and a harsh scream filled both rooms. The flash ending as soon as it came, before Rin reappeared with a bit of blood smeared across his white shirt and his sword. A grin on his face, as he sheathed his sword and walked right up to the older to place another kiss on his lips.

"Told you it'd take me a minute." Rin teased, as he restrapped his sword to his waist and grabbed the worn book off the floor and handed it to the older. "Lucky for me I knocked her out with the blow and I could just stab her with my sword."

"What's this for?" Bon questioned, as he took the book and looked at the worn cover.

"Have you been paying attention?" Rin frowned, as Bon gave him a glare. "You're my mate, and this has everything you need to know. So read up!"

With a grin, Rin patted the older on the shoulder just as the door burst open and his classmates came rushing in.

"Nii-san, Suguro, are you alright? We heard a scream!" Yukio asked, as he noticed no one else was in the room and lowered the gun in his hand.

"Where were you guys fifteen minutes ago?" Rin yelled, as several of them flinched. "The crazy bitch had us both tied up and tried to kill us! She was going to kill my mate, for crying out loud!"

"You try running through this place without a map!" Yukio argued back. "The other side of the house is a maze!"

"There were spiders! Huge ones!" Shima added with a whine, as Bon pulled open the book in his hands and started flipping through the pages. "We even got separated!

"You don't need a damn map, if you're searching for him!" Rin yelled, as he pointed to a frightened and shaking Shima. "He's your mate! Use your instinct!"

All in one moment the whole room went silent, as Bon dropped the book in his hand and Yukio's glasses slipped down his nose a tad. Shiemi's face a bright red, while both Izumo and Miwa had their mouths wide open.

"I knew it!" Takara's puppet shrieked, as Shima turned pale.

"Shima, I can explain." Yukio quickly spoke, as he turned to the older pink-haired teen. "It's my new powers, I-"

"I-I'm S-Sensei's mate?" Shima stuttered, before the teen fainted.

"Shima!" Yuki called out, as he quickly came to the older's aid and glared at his older brother.

"What? He was going to figure out somehow!" Rin complained, as Bon sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I'm getting another migraine."

* * *

_Blue Exorcist and it's characters do not belong to me._ _These characters belong to Kazue Kato._


	5. Chapter 5

Request iKumori

Slip of the Tongue

Chapter 5~

**Two hours later on the train back to True Cross Academy**

"So let me get this straight." Bon sighed, as he closed the worn book in his hands and looked at Yukio sitting across from him with Shima nervously sitting beside him. "During Christmas break, on your birthdays, you became _of age_."

"Yes."

"Which gives you the ability to go search and claim your mate, who will be with you for eternity?"

"Yes."

"And a demon's mate can be human, half human half demon, or a demon?"

"Yes."

"And they'll die when their mate dies?"

"What?" Rin shrieked beside him, as Shima covered his ears and Yukio rolled his eyes.

"Essentially they do. It's an instinct for the demon to die with their mate, so when they move onto death they won't be alone when they're dragged to Ghenna. Mating, and being a mate of a demon, is a sin. So the demon dying with their mate is a way to make up for their mate never being able to move onto heaven." Yukio explained, as Rin frowned at his younger brother. "Plus if a demon's mate was dragged to Ghenna without them and was attacked, the couldn't protect them and they'd die. No demon would want that, would they Nii-san?"

"No!" Rin yelled, as he hugged Bon and got several odd looks from his classmates. "No one is taking my mate from me!"

"Then dying with Bon wouldn't be bad, right Nii-san?" Yukio challenged, as he got a reluctant nod, and Shima pulled on the younger's sleeve. "Yes, Shima?"

"So if I'm your mate, does that mean you'll protect me?"

"Yes?"

"And you'll get rid of the bugs?"

"Yes." Yukio chuckled, as Shima blushed.

"And you'll stop the guys in my history class from picking on me?"

"Wait, who's picking on you?" Yukio demanded, as Shima shrunk into himself.

"W-well-"

"You already finished the book?" Rin asked, as his voice pulled the brunette n' blonde's brain back into focus.

"Yeah." Bon quickly answered, as he handed the book back to the demon and Rin took it.

"Even the mating chapter?"

A bright red blush befell both of their faces, as Bon nodded and Rin set the book in his lap. His tail sway against the back of the seat before it flopped right down onto the older's lap and wrapped around his wrist. The two of the jumping slightly, as they looked at one another and their faced darkened in color.

"So, do you want to mate when we get back?" Rin hesitantly asked, as he rubbed his arm and looked in the other direction. "You can top. I don't mind, and I'll try not to claw your back open. I can't promise my tail will beha-"

The rest came out muffled, as Bon placed a finger to the demon's lips and gave him a small smile. A smile that had the demon's heart racing and the end of his tail wagging, as he almost instantly got lost in the teen's eyes.

"Yes, we can mate when we get back." Bon spoke, as Rin let out a mental breath of relief. "It'll save us both a lot more problems in the future. That, and I love you."

"I love you too, Bon."

* * *

"Yukio told me we could use any room other than ours." Rin spoke, as he closed the front door to the abandoned dorms and sent Ukobach a quickly telepathic reply that they were home and busy. "He doesn't want our room to smell like sweat and sex."

"Funny, Miwa said the same thing." Bon nervously laughed, as he rubbed the back of his head and looked at the other.

A sudden silence filling the entrance, as the two awkwardly stood there and looked around the entryway. The younger shifting a little on his feet, as the brunette n' blonde swept his hair back out of his eyes.

"Um, let's go find a room." Rin quickly forced out, as he walked past the older and up the stairs. "Yukio said he'd be back from his date with Shima at five."

"Right." Bon called back, as he quickly followed the younger up two flights of stairs to the third floor.

The two of them completely silent, as Rin walked to the closest room he could find and pushed the door open. The demon finding two twin beds pushed to either side of the room, as he hesitantly walked inside and nervously sat on the bed closest to the door. His classmate right behind him, as the brunette n' blonde closed the door behind him and leaned against it. It taking him a moment to calm himself down, before he walked over to stand in front of his classmate and kneeled in front of him. Both of their eyes meeting, before Bon let out a small chuckle and rubbed his forehead.

"Glad to know I'm not the only one who's nervous."

"Y-you're telling me." Rin stuttered out, as he gripped at the material of his pants. "I'm mentally panicking about everything I ever could."

"Same here." Bon spoke, as he gently took the younger's hand and squeezed it. "But I love you, and you love me. You want to mate with me, and I want you to be mine forever. So why are we both freaking out over this?"

"I don't know. You ask my head." Rin nervously laughed, as Bon smiled and kissed the demon's knuckles. The older receiving a soft squeak from the younger, as the demon blushed. "I-I'm sorry. That wasn't-"

"I think it was cute." The brunette n' blonde spoke, as he watched the younger's blush darken in color. "Who knew a demon could be so tame."

"That's because you're my mate-!"

"I know. I was just teasing." Bon chuckled, as he leaned forward and gently placed a hand on the demon's cheek. "I can't help it. Your reaction is so cute."

"I'm not cute." Rin frowned, as he puffed out his cheeks and glared at the older.

"That's what you think." The older chuckled, as he gently poked at the younger's cheeks. "But lets put that behind us and mate. We've already wasted a good ten minutes."

"Fine." Rin mumbled, as his eyes darted away from the older.

A soft smile stretching across the older's face, as he gently turned the demon's face toward him and forced the younger to look at him. The demon's bright crystal blue eyes gazing into his, as he carefully leaned forward and placed a hesitant kiss on the demon's lips. Something that had the younger instantly melting to his touch, as he relaxed and let out a soft groan. The hesitant and nervous feeling leaving the both of them, as the younger leaned forward to deepen the kiss and his tail wrapped around the older's waist.

The soft and sweet moment only lasting a few seconds, before the demon found himself lying against the mattress with his classmate above him. A pleased and hungry look in his eyes, as he leaned in and captured the demon's lips as his own once more. A groan rumbling through the demon's throat, as he reached out and tangled his fingers into the older's hair at his gasp. His tail tightening around the older's waist, as it gave a soft tug and pulled the older closer to the demon. The action causing the older to lose his balance and almost fall onto the younger. If it wasn't for his fast reflexes that saved him. In the very few seconds, the older had held out a hand to catch himself on the mattress and found himself flush against the demon's body. Something that the younger seemed unfazed by, as he hesitantly brushed his tongue against the older's lips and let out a whine. A reaction that not only asked for permission from the older, but begged him to open up for him.

A request he easily gave into, as he opened his mouth for the younger and met the demon's tongue with his own. A battle igniting between the two, as the older gently grabbed the tail around his waist and stroked the soft fur. A sudden moan leaving the young demon below him, as Bon smirked against the demon's lips and carefully unraveled the tail from his waist. Something that didn't seem to go over very well, as the teen below him let out a whine and his tail lashed out against the sheets. The demonic appendage bumping against the hand holding him up above the demon, before it wrapped around the older's wrist and caught the older off guard. The action causing the brunette n' blonde to pull away from the demon's lips and look at the tail wrapped around his wrist, as his classmate let out a whine and looked up at him in need.

"W-why'd you stop?" Rin whined, as his breath came out in pants.

"Your tail is getting annoying." Bon frowned, as he tried to pull it off his wrist. "Can you get it to quit clinging to me?"

"I told you I can't control it." Rin huffed, as his breathing was calming. "It has a mind of it's own."

"Fine." Bon sighed, as he sat up and started unbuttoning his shirt with the demon's tail still clinging to him. "If your tail isn't going to let go of me, the least you can do is undress yourself."

"I told you I can't control it." Rin whined, as he sat up and frowned at his classmate. "The thing won't listen to me, it-"

The demon's arguing was quickly silenced with a kiss from the older, as the younger let out a moan and leaned into it. Something that quickly ended, as the brunette n' blonde pulled away from the youngers lips and pulled the white t-shirt off himself. A whine leaving the younger, before he noticed the exposed skin and let out a purr. The younger making a move to crawl closer to him, before Bon placed a hand on the demon's chest and gave him a smile.

"If you undress yourself this will go a lot faster." The older reasoned.

A comment that easily irritated the younger, as he quickly set to work on the shirt he was wearing. A chuckle leaving the older, as he stripped down to his boxers and looked over at the younger just in time to have his classmate practically tackle him onto the bed. A soft purr leaving his throat, as the demon gently buried his face into the older's neck and took a nip at the skin. An action the older was familiar with from the book he had read, as he gently rubbed the demon's hips and got a low moan in return.

"You can mark me in a bit, Rin." Bon softly spoke, as he tilted the demon's face in his direction and gently kissed the demon on the lips. "Pull yourself together for a moment and try and keep your demon side back a little longer."

"Y-You have no idea how hard that is." The younger whined, as his tail brushed against the growing bulge in the older's boxers. "We both want you so badly."

"And you'll have me. Just be patient."

A reluctant nod left the younger, before the demon leaned in for a kiss. One that was easily granted, as the demon's lips met his own and their hips ground against each other. A moan leaving them both, as Bon gently played with the demon's tail and rubbed his hip. An even louder moan leaving the younger, as a pair of clouded blue orbs met his and a whine left the demon's throat. One that urged the older to pull the only piece of clothing on the demon off, as the younger pulled away from his lips and let out a gasp as the cold air around them nipped at his exposed skin.

"B-Bon-"

"Just relax." The brunette n' blonde spoke softly, as he placed a kiss on the demon's forehead. "I've got to prepare you."

A swift shake of the head was given from the younger, as his tail lashed out behind him and fell limp in a quivering heap.

"I-I can't wait for that. I need you."

"Rin-"

"I don't care if it hurts. I'm a demon, I can handle it." Rin chocked out, as he leaned forward and buried his face into the older's neck. "My demon and I can't wait any longer. I need to mate with you, now. I have to feel the connection."

A harsh swallow left the older, as he gently cupped the younger's cheeks and had the demon face him. His mocha brown eyes meeting a pair of crystal blue orbs that were holding back the haze that was once in his eyes.

"Are you sure about this, Rin?"

"If I wasn't sure I wouldn't be here with you."

A moment of silence passed between them, before the older let out a sigh and kissed the demon's forehead. A breath of relief leaving the younger, as he sat on the older's legs and pulled at the fabric of his boxers. A notion that had the older gently lifting himself off the mattress, so the younger could slide the piece of material off his body. The pair of boxer being thrown somewhere behind the demon, before he crawled back into the older's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. A genuine smile on his face as he brushed his cheek against the older's neck and gently bit the earlobe in his reach. The action causing the older to let out a deep breath, as he gently wrapped an arm around the younger's waist and placed a hand on the back of his head.

"You ready?" Bon hesitantly asked, as his hands gently trailed down to the demon's hips.

"I've been ready, since the moment I was born." Rin softly spoke, as he leaned in closer to the older and shuddered, as the brunette n' blonde's cock brushed against his ass. "We were made for each other, Ryuji."

Without another word, the older gave him a nod and gently lifted the demon's hips up. Their chest flush against one another, as the demon looked him straight in the eyes and gave him a smile. One of the demon's hands gently tracing the older's jawbone as the older pressed his erection right against the demon's entrance. A shiver running through the demon, right before the older's forced the demon onto his cock; right up to the hilt. A soundless gasp leaving the younger, as he threw his head back and dug the fingers of his left hand into the older's shoulder. A hiss of pain leaving the brunette n' blonde, as beads of blood seeped out around the demon's nails and the demon's inner muscles tightly gripped at his cock. A small whine leaving the younger, as he buried his face into the older's neck and his tail wrapped around the brunette n' blonde's waist.

"Rin- "

"I-I'm fine. My demonic powers are kicking in, give me a second." The younger quickly spoke, as he looked up at the older and noticed his nails dug into the older's shoulder. "Oh, god. Bon, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

"I'm fine, Rin." The older quickly spoke, as he let go of the demon's hips to cup his face. "I'll heal."

"It's going to leave scars!"

"It'll remind me of now." Were the older's simple words, as the demon paused and stared at him in surprise. "It'll remind us both, even after you mark me."

A nod left the younger, as he carefully pulled his nails out of the older's shoulder and licked at the wound. His eyes never leaving the older's, till the blood was gone and the wound had started to reseal itself.

"I'm ready, now." Rin spoke, as he gave the older a smile.

Not a single word being exchanged between them, as the older carefully lifted the demon's hips up till only the tip of the older's erection was inside the demon. Only for the demon to be forced back down onto the older's cock, and a moan to leave the both of them. Their pace slow and agonizing, as the younger buried his face back into the older's neck and their pace slowly picked up. The demon's placing his hands on the older's shoulders as he pulled himself up enough off the older's lap, before burying his mate's cock back in his ass. Sparks of pleasure flooding his body, as the pain was drowned out and the demon took over their pace. The older's hands still on his hips, as the younger rammed his mate's cock into his ass and nipped at the older's neck. Moans and groans leaving the both of them, as they echoed through the room and his mate wrapped a hand around the demon's cock and jerked his hand in time with the demon's thrusts. The demon so close to his climax, his whole body was shaking in pleasure, as he let out a moan and felt his tail tighten around the older's waist.

"B-Bon-"

"I-I know. Y-You're so close."

Before another word could leave either of them, the demon snapped his hips right down onto the older's cock and hit his prostate. A loud moan leaving the demon's lips, before his inner muscles incased the older's cock in a vice grip and they both came. The demon instantly sinking his teeth into the older's neck, before a gasp left the older and the younger pulled away from his neck a few moments later. A gentle smile on his face, as he leaned forward and licked the wound clean to reveal an imprinted rose on the older's skin. The mark only a shade lighter than the older's skin, as Rin brushed his fingers against the mark and looked up his mate. Their eyes meeting for only a split second, before the older wrapped his arms around the young demon and kissed his forehead.

"How's it look?" The brunette n' blonde asked, as the demon let out a purr.

"It's beautiful." Rin replied, as the older ran his fingers through the demon's damp hair. "You should got find a mirror and look at it."

"I don't need to. All I need is you."

* * *

_Blue Exorcist and it's characters do not belong to me._ _These characters belong to Kazue Kato._


End file.
